The Cartoon Animation Book (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast *Mowgli - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Bagheera - Captain Man/Ray (Henry Danger) *Baloo - Hank Thunderman (The Thundermans) *Kaa - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Shere Khan - Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War) *King Louie - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Flunkey Monkey - Spongebob Squarepants *The Vultures - Cat, Dog, Mervis, and Dunlap (Catdog) *Shanti - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) *Colonel Hathi - Mistle Toad (Toad Patrol) *Winifred - The Outsider (Toad Patrol) *Hathi Jr. - Panther Cap (and Beauty Stem) (Toad Patrol) *Akela - Polokus (Rayman) *Rama - Globox (Rayman) *Rashka - Uglette (Rayman) *Wolf Cubs - Globox Kiddies *Wolves - The Rayman Characters *Elephant - Various Frogs and Toads *Slob Elephant - Barnaby (Toad Patrol) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Elephant with Black Eye - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Fredneck (Spyro the Dragon) *Elephant with fly - CJ (with Edison as an extra) (JumpStart) *Elephant with hair - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Buglar the Elephant - Michigan J. Frog (Looney Tunes) *Deer - Bambi *Monkeys - The Spongebob Squarepants Characters *Baby Mowgli - Baby Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Gallery Lincoln Loud .png|Lincoln Loud as Mowgli Raym.jpg|Captain Man/Ray as Bagheera Hank Thunderman as Halvor.png|Hank Thunderman as Baloo Balthazar bratt point a finger dm3.png|Balthazar Bratt as Kaa Empire_March_Cover_IW_6_Textless.png|Thanos as Shere Khan Krabs artwork.png|Mr Krabs as King Louie SpongeBob.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Flunkey Monkey It's Cat, Dog, Mervis, and Dunlap as The Vultures.png|Cat, Dog, Mervis, and Dunlap as The Vultures The Loud House Ronnie Anne Nickelodeon.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Shanti Mistle toad.png|Mistle Toad as Colonel Hathi Outsider TP.png|Outsider as Winifred Panther cap.png|Panther Cap Beauty Stem.png|and (Beauty Stem) as Hathi Jr. 320px-RR-PS2-Japanese-Polokus.JPG|Polokus as Akela Globoxdddddd.jpg|Globox as Rama Uglette rayman2.png|Uglette as Rashka (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda Category:The Jungle Book Picture Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book 2 Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs